As the functions of mobile terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the mobile terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs. Furthermore, applications provided by the mobile terminals and events generated in the mobile terminals are diversified.